


Lipgloss

by SatyrSyd37



Series: Boys and Their Makeup [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lev shows up wearing his sister's lipgloss to practice, Yaku knows that the last thing he should be concerned about it how kissable Lev’s lips look. Yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing other things but the new haikyuu chapter INSPIRED ME so have this instead. originally lev was going to take his mother's lipgloss but it turns out he has a lovely sister Alisa and that made me happy, so that's a thing

Yaku was as used to Lev’s mischief as anyone else. In fact, he probably dealt with it _more_ than anyone else. Trying to get out of receive practice, wandering off during training camp, eating Yaku’s bento, bringing a cat to practice. Not much surprised Yaku anymore.

But this...Yaku was _not_ expecting this.

“Yaku-san~! What do you think?”

Lev pursed his lips and stuck them out like a duck. They were covered in shiny, pink lip gloss.

“Lev...what are you...are you wearing lipgloss?” Yaku asked incredulously.

Lev nodded vigorously. “Alisa got a new one, and she was going to throw this one away, but I thought that'd be a waste, so I took it.”

“So you did. I can see that.”

Yaku couldn't lie - he was concerned. By “took it,” did Lev mean he stole it? Or that he took it out of the trash can? Because that wasn't sanitary. And if it was his sister’s before, that was even _more_ unsanitary. Did Lev at least wipe it off before he used it? Or was it a brush kind of lipgloss, in which case, did he wash off the brush? Yaku highly doubted that Lev was wise enough to think about any of these things, and even if he did, how likely was it that he would be concerned about them?

Not to mention, why was Lev wearing it in the first place?

But all these questions filtered through Yaku's mind quickly, barely registering beneath his foremost thoughts.

 _Lips. Pink. Shiny. Lev. Cute. Kissable_.

Yaku couldn't help but stare at Lev's lips. Yaku was sure they were pinker and bigger than usual, and they looked...soft. Kissable. _I should kiss him..._

“Yaku-san?” Lev's concerned voice pulled him out of his daze.

Lev crouched down and peered right into Yaku's face. He waved a hand between them. “You there?”

Yaku almost jumped back in surprise. “Jeez, Lev, get out of my face! And don't crouch!”

But apparently Lev was expecting that kind of response because he crouched lower and stuck his face closer. “You mean, like this?” he taunted.

Behind him, Yaku heard someone gasp.

Wise men know never to bend down to face a short person. Yaku thought Lev had some smarts left in his brain, but apparently not.

Yaku fumed at Lev, clenching his teeth and forming fists with his hands. But his gaze kept slipping to Lev's lips, and that enticing, pink smile.

“Get your damn face away from me! You better get your ass back up in the goddamn sky where it belongs or I'll - _I'll kiss that smirk right off your face!”_

The gym went silent. All heads turned his way.

Lev's mouth dropped opened in surprise. “Yaku-san...did you just say _kiss…_?”

Yaku's face turned as red as his jersey.

“S-slip of the...of the tongue,” Yaku stumbled over his words without grace. He stepped back and, seeing everyone's eyes still on him, walked as fast as he could out of the gym.

_I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up._

He stopped outside the bathrooms and leaned against a pillar, willing the red in his face to go away. But before he had time to catch his breath, the silver haired giant rounded the pillar, and Yaku’s heart rate soared even higher.

Yaku normally wasn’t one to run away (running out of the gym was different, he told himself), and Yaku was sure Lev would follow him anywhere with those long legs of his if he was determined. So he stayed put, giving Lev a chance to say what he wanted.

He looked at Yaku cautiously for a moment with his stupid, big green eyes before slowly walking up to him, crouching so their faces were less than a foot apart.

Yaku considered ripping his head off.

 _“What did I tell you about crouching?_ ” he asked through gritted teeth,exercising his well honed self control.

“You said you'd kiss the smile off my face if I crouched. Were you being serious? Because - because that doesn't sound like punishment to me. Actually...I think I'd like that.” Lev turned his face to the side, and a light blush spread across his cheeks, perfectly complementing the pink on his lips.

For a moment, Yaku was speechless. He wasn’t sure he heard what Lev just said correctly. He knew Lev was fond of him, but he never thought Lev would actually reciprocate Yaku’s feelings. There was no way.

Lev raised his eyes, peering at Yaku in a teasing glance.

 _Fuck it._ Yaku threw his self control out the window and placed his hand against Lev's face, guiding their lips together. Lev made a noise of surprise and leaned into Yaku, wrapping his long arms around the libero and almost knocking him over backwards. If Lev’s lips didn’t feel so good against his, he would have laughed at the first year’s eagerness.

Yaku reluctantly broke off the kiss before Lev became _too_ eager. They were still in public - at _school -_ after all.

“Is this...cherry flavored?” he asked, fingers ghosting over his slightly sticky lips.

Lev blushed and muttered, “You said you like cherry one time...so I didn't want it to go to waste…”

 _That is disgustingly adorable_ , Yaku thought to himself. Not that he'd tell Lev that.

“Do you...like it?”

Lev looked so hopeful, with his eager green eyes blown wide, that Yaku couldn't help but tell him the truth. “I like it a lot.”

Lev grinned wide and full, all this teeth shining his Cheshire cat smile. If someone had told Yaku that he'd end up kissing his teammate today, Yaku never would have believed them, but he was more than happy that today turned out the way it did (even if he did make a fool of himself in front of the rest of the team.)

Yaku grabbed Lev's arm and pulled him back to the gym. “Now let's get back to the court, practice isn't over yet.”

“Awww…”

“And Lev - " Yaku said, fighting a blush, " - in the future, you don't need to crouch to get me to kiss you.”

For a moment, Lev glowed. Then, as if considering the how else to get Yaku to kiss him, his eyebrows furrowed. “But Yaku-san...if I don't bend down...how will you reach…?”

Yaku could swear a vein popped his in forehead just then. He whipped his leg around and smacked Lev behind his calves, knocking him over onto his knees.

“Yaku - ” but before Lev could whine, Yaku's lips were on his.

_So this is how I get him to shut up._

Yaku let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away. “I can reach just fine,” he said with certainty. Lev blushed furiously, nodding and smiling. Yaku couldn't hold back a smile either.

He hauled Lev to his feet and dragged him towards the gym, their hands locked together. Yaku didn’t plan on letting go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> don't anger the tiny mom. lev only escaped his wrath bc he's lev. 
> 
> (also hc that yaku never swears out loud. like he just says “gosh dang it” or “damn” or even “crap” but in his head, he's got a horrible sailor's mouth.)
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://satyr-syd.tumblr.com) if you feel like it


End file.
